There's more than meets the eyes of Etro
by StargazerRae
Summary: Serah and the team have finally been reunited. Lightning and Hope are finally together. But what happen's when someone from Serah's past is forgotten and things between her and Snow get shaky. Is this mystery man the reason for the confusion. Or is he an answer to it all. Continuation of my last FFXIII-2 Reunion. Warning: Future Smut and more
1. Chapter 1

**Omgosh! It has been awhile everyone! I wanted to say thank you to the people who keep reading my stories! And I want you all to know that I will be doing this Final fantasy and a Pokemon yaoi with Ricchie and an Oc of mine that I've been dying to do!**

**I am so sorry that this has taken so long to do, I've just been terribly busy! Hopefully you all had a great school year and are enjoying your summer! Here we go! :D**

* * *

FFXIII

~There's more than meets the eyes of Etro~

Serah Farron was inside her house preparing dinner for her family. She was so excited about Lightning and Hope joining them tonight and how much their relationship had progressed. Serah sighed, 'stupid Snow…'. Serah was so occupied with her own relationship problems she dropped the kitchen knife when the doorbell rang. Taking off her apron, Serah set the kitchen knife on the counter and rushed to the door to greet her guests.

"LIGHTNING! HOPE! Welcome! It's been so long! Come in come in." Lightning smiled and hugged her sister as she walked through the door Hope following close behind. Lightning had the usual tank top and jeans and Hope was decent enough in a white t-shirt and jeans. She envied their "honeymoon period" of sweet gestures and sweet talks. Lately she felt like Snow didn't pay too much mind to her advances and it was becoming hard to bear. Lightning looked at Serah zoning out and patted her shoulder. "Hey, you okay Serah. You seem a bit out of it."

Lightning's worried look snapped her out of her emotional state and smiled kindly at her sister. "I'm fine just thinking about something's. Dinner is almost done why don't you two go sit at the table and I'll be right out!" Serah rushed into the kitchen grabbing plates and setting them aside as she worked her way through the dishes. She looked at the clock. 6:30. Snow was late again. Serah sighed. Knowing Snow he's up to no good picking fights and going on adventures. She thought back to when Snow was preparing for a two week journey and she had asked to join him….

_"Sorry Serah this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I'll be home soon though with lots of pictures." Serah sat on the bed watching him pack clothing and food into a backpack. "Hey, I was thinking….Maybe we could go together!" Snow didn't pay her any mind as he continued to grab necessities. "I mean I know it's dangerous but I've learned to fend for myself, I mean I even saved everyone with a little help!" Snow stopped moving and turned to Serah with an annoyed expression. "Serah we have talked about this over and over again. I would kill myself if anything ever happened to you. It's safer for you to stay here where I know you will be safe, and where Lightning and Hope can watch you. It's too dangerous." Serah huffed. he said that every time she wanted to do something out of the ordinary." Serah walked out of the room grabbing Snow's coat and wished him a safe journey as he walked out of the door never turning back._

"SERAH!" Serah turned around to see Lightning frantically shaking her shoulders and noticed the soup boiling over the pan. "Oh…oh my gosh. I'm so sorry just give me a second okay?" Serah went for a towel to clean the mess up when Lightning grabbed her arm.

"Serah you don't look well…why don't you sit down for awhile. I can serve the food." Serah knew she couldn't argue with her sister and handed the towel to her. "sure. Okay." After a couple of minutes the food was served and everybody began to ate. Serah was still absent minded but she came out of it again when her phone rang. "Oh, I'll be right back." Walking out from the living room Serah walked into her living room and answered the call. "Hey honey. Where are you we've already started eating…" Snow's end was fuzzy and unclear but Serah could still make out his voice. "Sorry Babe I won't be coming home for a few days. One of my good friends needs help out on his side of town and I've been asked to go. Tell Hope and Lightning I'm sorry." Serah offered a half muted protest but he cut her off. "Please Serah understand. Bye love you!" The line was cut off. Serah placed her phone in her pocket and walked into the dining room.

Lightning looked up as her sister walked into the room, "Hey Serah was that Snow? where is he?" Serah gave a half smile. "His friend from the other side of town needs help so he left. He said I'm sorry." Lightning's expression turned sour. "He was the one who planned this why is he suddenly making that decision!" Serah sat back down at the table, "it's okay it's not like it's the first time." Out of the whole night Hope finally spoke, "but, are you okay with that Serah?" Serah's eyes became glossy with tears. She whipped some away with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry you guys. Tonight was supposed to be fun." Lightning crossed over to the seat beside her and placed a calming hand on her back and she sobbed lightly.

"I don't know what to do Lightning, Hope. He's never home anymore. I would never think he's cheating on me. Snow's not like that. But, but what if he's tired of me. What if he has so much fun on his adventures that he never wants to have at least a meal with me. I feel so lost." Serah leaned into her sister's arms. Hope leaned over the table, "Whatever it is Serah. It isn't your fault. He doesn't seem like the person to be like that but if it is upsetting you that much then you need to have a talk with him." Hope reached over and grabbed a hold of Serah's hand. "Let's finish eating this wonderful meal and call Snow tomorrow, sound good?" Serah nodded. Gosh what would she do without them. "Yeah, sounds good."

The next morning Serah woke up to the sound of her kettle brewing. Lightning and Hope stayed over every once in awhile since they lived quite a bit away from the beach. Walking out of her room Serah noticed Snow in the kitchen. "Snow, what…I thought you were going to be gone?!" Snow looked up.

"Ah I am I'm leaving in about 5 minutes." Serah became confused. "Then where were you last night? You couldn't make it home?" Snow continued shuffling around for food. "Yeah sorry about that and I feel really bad. I had overtime at work so I just slept there. I came back for some stuff." Serah stood there awestruck. "You couldn't make it home to even sleep in your own bed?" Snow stopped in from of her and gave her a sad smile. "I really am sorry. I've made you lonely. I'll try and finish up quickly. I promise!" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and grabbed his bag out of their room. Serah grabbed a hold of his jacket. "Snow..?" He turned around. "Yeah?"

Taking a deep breath she looked up to him. "Can….can you not go?" Snow signed and pinched his nose in annoyance. "Serah you know I can't do that. My friend needs help and it's my duty to go help him. If it was Lightning you would go to help them." Serah knew that…. "Then…then take me with you this time. I can get ready!" Snow took Serah's fingers off his coat. "No, it's too dangerous. Stay here where it's safe." He walked to the front of the house and opened the door. Before he could leave Serah yelled at him. "Im not a child Snow! I can defend myself too. So please take me with you." Snow looked back, "No, and it's not up for discussion. I'll be back as soon as possible." And with that Snow left. Serah closed the door and slid down to the floor holding tears back.

"Serah?" Hope came around the corner. "Was that Snow?" Serah looked at him with red eyes. "yeah…but he's gone now." She got up and walked towards the kettle. It was still hot. She sighed. "Hope. If Lightning suddenly gave you no mind and left you alone. Would you stay? I know it's a different feeling for guys but, I have to ask." Hope walked over and got three cups out. "If that happened I would feel the same as you. But Serah, when you mean 'would you stay?' Do you mean you want to leave him?" Serah was quiet for a moment. "I…I don't know."

"Honestly I knew you would be better off without him, but you are the only one who can make that decision Serah." They looked to see Light in her pajama's and Hope's face blushed like a highschool girls. Serah smiled at his innocence and looked to her sister. "You know. Snow and I had that kind of fluffy love like you guys do now. But it's like after the timeline nothing has been the same." Light and Hope looked to the broken girl. After the timeline incident Serah had lost a portion of her memory. One that she couldn't remember no matter how much she tried. "I feel like there's something missing and that would help me understand the situation. Maybe it was something that happened that's made Snow act like this. But, without me knowing then I can't help fix it."

"Look Serah, your lost memories have importance but, the thing with you and Snow is in the present and that's what matters the most." Hope said. Serah sighed. "Yeah your right." She poured the coffee and returned to the worried faces. "I'm sure it's nothing! Im just lonely but, everything will work out! Im not a gloomy person anyways!" Lightning gave her a worried look before believing her suddenly enthusiastic approach. "Yes it will work out, and if not I'm always here for you sis." Serah gave Lightning a hug and they finished their breakfast on a good note.

Lightning had work to go to after lunch and Hope had meetings with Alyssa and other people who were in the project at the same time. So Serah saw them off with a smile and returned inside. She laid on her bed listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. A sound that brought memories back from when Lightning was missing in Valhalla.

_She was in a white and pink outfit perfect for adventure with a bow in her right hand. A figure hovered above her and to her side . They were so fuzzy she couldn't make out any details. However this one was clearer than the last time she had the dream. She could faintly tell that the person beside her was a boy, at least her age, and dark brown hair. But just as she was going to face him face-to-face her dream turned black and everything became white as she awoke.._

Her face was face first into the pillow still in her clothes. She had fallen asleep in the middle of the day after Hope and Light had left. Feeling groggy she got up and walked towards the fridge for some water and a piece of fruit. Walking back she thought about the boy in her dreams._ Brown hair…_ she thought. It wasn't Snow, or Hope…and too young to be Sazh. But she couldn't put her mind on it. Fascinated by the dream Serah continued to ponder until the sound of her doorbell rang. Placing the fruit down she walked towards the door. _Snow wasn't supposed to be back yet, maybe it's Light._

Opening the door, Serah saw a man in at least his mid twenties. A strong build but not too muscular. Taller than her, dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and the most amazing smile that crossed his face. Serah wanted to close the door to such a suspicious looking man but she knew him. Somehow she knew him.

Then she remembered. He was in her dream. Her memory.

He knew her.

And she knew him.

But.

Walking into her house the man pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm back Serah."

* * *

**Gah yeah. I'm doing it again! I'm so sorry cliffies are just so useful! I hate them too but I promise I will end the second chapter better! So anyways what do you guys think so far? Do you want me to continue? Make this a rated M? Because you know I will ahahah!**

**Anyways I will have the second chapter up hopefully tomorrow if not this week! I;m still really sorry about the cliffy...im seriously tired... -.- I think its time for some shut eye...**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is everyone chapter two! Sorry to keep you waiting!~ I'll be writing chapter 3 tonight!**

* * *

The man had quite a grip on Serah. She felt her arms tighten to the point where it was unbearable, but he had finally let go. She breathed a sigh of relief. The man stepped back with a questioning expression on his face…

"uhm…Why does it seem like you don't know who I am? I mean I know I've aged a bit but…" Serah found herself silent to his answers. What could she tell him. Sorry? No, that would be rude. She couldn't tell him that she saw him in a dream….or…

"Serah?" The man reached out to shoulder but she moved back as a conditioned reflex.

"Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…uhm…" Serah just couldn't find the words. How the hell did she know someone she doesn't remember meeting at all. Not to mention how handsome he is, she definitely would have remembered someone like that.

"Well. I'm guessing you really don't know me…but you're not afraid." The man stood at the doorway. It wasn't until that she noticed the floating thing behind him. Serah's gazer moved towards the thing that was quietly hovering behind the man. The man had noticed her attention and smiled. "Do you remember this little guy? He's called Mog." Serah knew that…

She knew what it was. Her sister had sent him to assist her on her journey through the timeline. she had questions now…questions to be answered. That could only be achieved by one thing though.

Telling the truth.

"Why don't you come inside, I feel like we have a bit to talk about…" The man gave her a questioning look, but nodded his head before coming in. They walked over to the dining room table and sat across from one another. "uhm where to start. Well you were right at one thing. I don't know you. At least I don't think so." He leaned back in the chair casually, listening but obviously confused. But there was something about the way he moved that gave Serah the butterflies. "well okay so I've had this dream….About my past….and you were in it…but from what I can remember of my past I don't remember you. Mog however I do." Serah sighed.

"Crazy I know but, you have to believe me when I say I feel like I've met you before." The man closed his eyes before looking off to the side.

"When you say "what I can remember" are you saying there's pieces missing from your memory?" Serah nodded.

"But I keep having this one with you and Mog with me at this beach by the dock, and my sister Lightning is by it as well." The expression on his face changed.

"Lightning? Is she, well?" This time it was Serah's turn to be confused.

"You know my sister?" The man nodded.

"Is she available? Things would be a lot easier if she came by and saw me. And…" he paused and gave Serah a sideways glance. Blush rising to his cheeks. "You might want to put something more, uhm _less revealing_ on." Serah looked down and noticed she had on a see through top and her pink bra was showing through. She blushed deeply and ran to her room. How embarrassing she thought as she changed into a regular tank top. still blushing she fixed her hair as well as she called her sister.

When the line went through her sister had a worried tone in her voice. "Serah? What's wrong?" She laughed a little.

"Nothing serious. Uhm…there's a guy in my house who says he knows you and me. I figured you better come down. I don't know why but I feel like he's a missing piece of my memory."

Light didn't answer until a couple of seconds later. "Dark hair? Blue eyes?"

"Uhm yeah, and Mog's with him." Serah peeked through a crack in her door the man was walking through her house looking at pictures on her cabinet shelf. He picked the one up with her on it. A picture that was taken at the reunion. She couldn't see the expression on his face but she could've sworn a smile crossed his face. "I don't think he's a bad guy."

"Okay, Im on my way. Can Hope come along?"

"Yeah definitely." Hanging up on the phone Serah took another look out the door and saw him put the picture down. Trying not to startle him she coughed. His head snapped to her direction. Serah could see it in his face. He was gentle not rough like Snow was. She continued into the dining room. "So. Light is coming by. She's bringing Hope. Do you know who he is?" He gave another gorgeous smile, this time stopping Serah's heart.

"Yeah. We are good friends." Serah smiled. At least they were on good times.

"Yeah. Well we can sit on the couch until they come if you want to." He agreed and followed Serah into the living room beside the front door.

"Oh by the way." He said. Serah looked at him.  
"Yes?"

"I wouldn't say a tank top was the _best _choice either." Laughing he blushed and turned away again. This time her tank dipped so low that he could practically see everything again. Blushing she rushed into her bedroom again. "_Perv!" _She thought.

Serah had started making dinner not too long before Light and Hope had finally arrived. Not evening knocking Lightning burst through the doors. Serah had slipped and the man caught her due to the noise

"Lightning calm down! It's probably…" when they entered the house both gazes were stuck on the man next to Serah who was currently supporting her slim figure. Embarrassed by the pose the man let go of her. Serah felt the heat of his body still on her skin.

"Lightning. Hope. It's good to see you guys." The man walked over to couple smiling. Hope's expression turned to joy while Lightning was still stuck in surprise.

"NOEL! But…but how?!" Hope pulled Noel into a hug before pulling apart and looking at him. "Man we, we thought you were dead!" laughing to each other Serah noticed Lightning shed a tear.

"Noel. How…" Serah went to walk over to her sister for comfort but that wasn't needed anymore. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I THOUGHT FOR SURE YOU WERE DEAD AND THEN SERAH LOST ALL OF HER MEMORIES! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR RECKLESSNESS!?" Noel laughed.

"Missed you too Lightning." Lightning smacked Noel upside the head. Continuously calling him an idiot. Serah coughed again.

Hope looked at Serah and realized that she had absolutely no clue what was going on. "Ah Serah, looks like we need to catch you up." Serah gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, after dinner though." Lightning rushed over to her.  
"What are you making!" Serah laughed.  
"Your favorite, Spaghetti." Hope laughed at Lightning's childish behavior. One that she seemed to show more often now that the danger was gone.

After dinner the group sat on the couches facing each other. Noel looked at the two.  
"So your finally a thing now huh?" Lightning's face flushed but didn't lose her cool look while Hope was red from his neck up. Noel laughed at the shyness. "You guys are hilarious. Only took you what years?" Lightning glared at him.

"Shut your trap Noel. I'm still older than you." Noel leaned back showing his surrender with his hands up.

"True, however not that much older." Lightning gave a questioning look. "I was 18 the last time you saw me. I should be around Serah's age now." Lightning shook her head.

"So the reverse of Hope and I. Great." Hope laughed but held her hand. Serah looked at Noel. He definitely wasn't a teen anymore. His face had changed a bit from her memory. He looked more definite and wiser. Noel noticed her stares and blushed a little on his cheeks.

"Uhm. So we should probably catch her up right?" Lightning nodded.  
"Not that much though, we will start how you guys knew each other and then what happened to Noel afterwards. But he should be able to tell you that side."

After talking for an hour about Noel and Serah's meeting she realized that he was the boy who accompanied her on her journey through the timeline. And to be more definite it was more his problem than hers. She knew she had fainted after they had beaten Caius. But her memory was lost when that happened. And when she had woken up Noel wasn't there to fill in her missing memory…

Noel looked at Serah with a guilty face. "So the reason for me not being there is what your sister would call "stupidity". After you fainted, I knew I couldn't leave the Chaos wild and left through another Gate to fix it. Hopefully it did the trick. But while I was jumping through Gates it messed with my age and I've gotten to here. Now 21." Lightning shook her head.  
"It was stupid and reckless. You could've died going in there alone."

"But I didn't, and it should be fixed." Noel looked over to Serah. "any of this stuff ring a bell?" Serah nodded.

"I remember everything, but it's weird. I know you but why would I forget? I understand you weren't there when I woke up but neither was Fang or Vanille. So why is it only you got forgotten?" Noel looked away blushing.

"That might have been my fault as well…" Serah looked at Lightning and Hope who were know awkwardly sitting on the couch. "I sort of did something that surprised you…"

"Like?" Mog who had been quiet the whole time jumped into the conversation.

"HE CONFESSED HIS LOVE TO YOU AND KISSED YOU KUPO!"

"MOG!" Noel's face blushed from the confession.

The whole room went silent except for Serah's beating heart and her seriously blushed cheeks.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and favorites! They really motivate me to keep writing! If people dont seem interested I wont be either :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**~OMG YOU GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! T.T!~**  
**Here is chapter 3 again sorry Hopefully you will all **  
**enjoy this :D!**

**~I will try to post a lot more now that summer is over and im not~**  
**as busy as I was with visitors!Thank you everyone for the**  
** favorites and reviews!**  
**3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Serah was zoned out. What Mog had just said made her blush every shade of pinks and reds you could imagine. From the corner of her eye, Serah looked to the brunette sat beside her. His hand cupped his face as the red blush covered his defined cheeks. His hair fell over his eyes in embarrassment, she couldn't help but think his discomposed and expression was cute, sexy almost.

Wait…What the hell was she thinking! No no no, he wasn't attractive well, he was, but she would never say that. It was inappropriate! She had Snow and that was the way things are even if he wasn't here all the time. Serah hugged herself feeling the loneliness course in her body.

"Don't pay attention to Mog, it was a joke." Serah looked to him and saw him completely composed as if it really was a joke. But, the spark in his eyes and the slightly shaken hands weren't enough to convince her further. Knowing to drop the topic Serah nodded her head looking away. How the hell can staring at Noel do so much to her body. She felt giddy, it was almost indescribable. Noel proceeded to get up and leave the house and jerked Serah out of her array of emotions.

"…Serah." Her head snapped in the direction of Light's voice. Blush rose to her cheeks once again. She had totally forgotten they were here!

"No, Serah it's my fault," said Hope, " I, I knew he liked you but I just. I could say anything because you were so happy with Snow, and, you didn't even remember him! I should've spoke to him before we sat down. I…ugh." Hope stuttered, feeling completely responsible for the awkwardness that hung in the air. Serah gave a weak smile and took Hope's hand.  
"Hope, that isn't your fault. It's ours. Whether I can talk to him about the matter is up to me and him," she sighed.

"And what about Snow, Serah." Serah looked out the window.  
"He doesn't need to be involved" _He's never here anyways…_

"Serah, even if you don't talk to Noel about that matter, he's the trigger for your memories, the ones you have been trying to figure out for the past couple of years." Lightning stated. Hope nodded in agreement. Sighing Serah knew that as well.  
But would talking with Noel after this predicament be considered adultery?  
She was going behind Snows back about this…  
No, she would never be unfaithful, and neither would Snow…

She hoped.  
_

It had reached 1am and Serah remained wide awake. She couldn't sleep. Her emotions flipped back and forth,

…hating Noel for appearing and causing drama

…Loving him for his honesty

…worrying that it would upset Snow

…worrying that Snow was with another woman

Just so much at once. How could anyone sleep? Her mind lingered on the thought of adultery. It wasn't right, but how could she not think about it. Snow's disappearances, their lack of intimacy. It worried her. Putting on a pair of shorts and her favorite pink sweater Serah locked her door and walked along the beach. Anything was better than think terrible thoughts in her bed. She felt stupid for feeling like Noel would be out here. Somehow her heart needed him, like he was necessary to ease the pain. Looking out into the ocean she sighed. This was wrong, she should be at home waiting for Snow. Turning around Serah bumped harshly into a sturdy chest.  
"Oww…..geeze." She rubbed her nose before looking into the blue eyes above her. Shit. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Noel, I um…wasn't looking." She muttered quietly. Feeling the heat rise again she brought her eyes to the patch of sand to her left. Butterflies fumbling around in her stomach as he chuckled. His delicate finger pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, causing the heat to rise there. She could feel every touch, despite her efforts to control the urge to forget everything else.

"Shouldn't you be in bed princess?" Serah scoffed at the word. Princess?

"No that's for little kids, I'd like to think of myself as a **_lady_**." Emphasis on the word cause Noel's lips into a gorgeous smirk. Oh how that expression made her knees weak. He was dangerous, very dangerous.

"Well, shouldn't the lady be in bed?" Laughing at his jab back at her Serah relaxed, as dangerous as he might be he was the easiest to talk to.

"I would have, if it wasn't for…" Serah stopped, she couldn't tell him that she was up all night thinking about him! "…If it wasn't for the breaks in my memory…" Noel looked to the stars before beckoning to sit in the sand with him.

"They keep you up? How so?" Serah smiled, no one besides Lightning and Hope would listen to her dreams. Sitting down Serah pulled the ends of her sleeves to her face trying to keep warm.

"Well, I guess for starters its like a movie, I see the beginning…destruction…and a man…" Noel shifted closer noticing that she was cold. Serah ignored in attempt to show she didn't care. "He was tall, had a very large sword. But, it's weird after that, I remember seeing things. But, then in other dreams the outcome changes, like everything went back to normal and I have no idea how it did but, only the fact that it was the right outcome. That it was somehow corrected.

Noel leaned back against the sand head turned towards her. "Do you want to know the story?" Serah looked down at his eyes,

"Could you tell me it without flirting?" Noel chuckled.  
"So I see you didn't believe my exiting statement." Blush slowly creeping up his face.  
Serah blushed, "yeah…sorry." Noel shook his head.

"No that's uhm…a good thing." He smiled gently. "I don't think I could confess again."

Serah blushed, the topic needed changing. "You didn't say it, Mog did." noel laughed again.

"And if I had said it?" Bad, really bad. They were continuing to talk. Why was it so easy to talk to him? It was if all her worries evaporated when he spoke. It was wrong.

"Then you wouldn't be here about to help me explain my lost memories." She looked to the side away from Noel. Hearing a sigh and a shuffle as he places his arms above his head he began to speak.

"The breaks and then corrections you noticed was the correction of the timeline." Serah turned towards him.

"A timeline?.." Noel nodded.

"That's what we were sent to do, you and I. Together we jumped through time correcting it." Serah stopped him.

"Why did it need correcting?" Noel's smile left him.

"Because someone was purposely breaking it for a selfish yet reasonable cause…however, that cause wasn't enough to make it _right._" His voice grew quiet more relaxed. Serah laid on her stomach, head resting on her arms as she listened to Noel speak. He talked more about the man, he was named Caius. His name brought shivers down her back as she remembered scenes where he appeared. The battles they faced and the creatures they saw. It was an adventure she had always wanted to go on. But, that was because she had yet couldn't remember. She knew that now.

Hours had passed before Noel had stopped talking, her eyes felt weak as she tried to stay awake and finish the story. Feeling Noel get up from the sand she herself made an attempt to stand up. Having Noel catch her by the waist as she stumbled. It was there again. The heat…

"Serah I think you should go home to bed." Nodding Serah slipped out of his hand and continued walking home before she tripped on the sand. She was exhausted, and everything swirled around her.

Sighing she stood up again. When suddenly the ground left beneath her, arms were tucked under her knees and her lower back. She blushed heavily knowing that Noel was carrying her like a bride. She dared not to look up to see his face, let alone let him see hers. It was minutes before she felt the soft cushioned bed beneath her as Noel placed her down gently.

"Sorry, I couldn't watch you fall again." Serah shook her head.

"It's okay. Thank you." Noel blushed and scratched his head before heading towards her door. He didn't get far as she grabbed onto his shirt pulling him back. "Will you finish the story tomorrow?" Noel nodded confidently.

"As long as you want me too," Serah smiled.

There was a knock on the front door that startled both of them. Noel signaled to her to stay in the bed as he checked. It only took four minutes before he had came back with a relieved look.

"Was it Snow?" Pain flashed across Noel's face before quickly composing himself.

"No, it was a rock. It must have blown against the door due to the wind." Serah felt the loneliness creep back. Finding its way to her heart. A tear slid down her face and she tucked herself into the blankets.

"Thank you for checking Noel…" a hand grabbed hers as she felt him kneel down to her level at the side of the bed.

"Serah, I would never leave you like this. I know you love Snow but this isnt right. I could be so much better for you. I would stay regardless of what happened, I…I wouldn't leave you alone to cry. Serah….I…I…"

"Don't." She said quietly. "Don't Noel…Please, just don't." Turning onto her side Serah felt more tears rushing down her face. She listened to Noel stand up letting the bed rise as he left it. It was quiet for a bit before she felt his fingers wiping away tears. Again the heat arised causing her to catch her breath before she felt his lips touch her forehead. They lingered for seconds, seconds that passed slowly. Hearing his footsteps he stopped at the door before turning back to her.

"Good night Serah." She whimpered as the door closed.

This was wrong.  
So wrong.  
She had hurt Noel.  
But out of it all, Serah was falling.

And falling fast.

* * *

OMG hopefully I did okay D:! I had a lisght writers block and had no idea what direction I wanted to go! I think I did the right thing! Nexy update will be wednesday I promise! If it doesn't happen I am so sorry just come kill meh  
~just kidding please dont~

BYE~


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHH I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I suddenly feel like writing a whole bunch today so I may post another chapter if nothing come up tonight :D! This one is dramatic but hopefully it doesn't fill rushed. I will tell you the purpose of this chapt on my comments at the end so it doesnt ruin anything :D! ENJOYY!~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

As hard as it was for Serah to sleep last night, it had eventually found her. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she noticed the smell of food coming from her kitchen. Looking across her bed to the clock, it read 12:04. Smiling, she quickly dressed and rushed out of the room expecting Snow to have returned home. Turning the corner to her kitchen, Serah looked with excited eyes.

There he was, looking the same as always. Tall, handsome, she couldn't help herself. Running up onto the older male she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Woah princess, I'm cooking some lunch!" Serah ignored him and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you though," letting go of his waist too look at him, Serah felt all the worries rush away from her body. "I really, really missed you."

Snow smiled briefly before looking away. His expression turned into guilty and it made Serah's heart drop. "You're not staying…are you?" Shaking his head Snow returned his eyes to her.  
"Things are a little more complicated over there than I thought. I have to go back for a couple more days." Finishing his lunch he placed it in a bag before walking out of the kitchen.

"What is the problem over there? If I went it would be easier don't you think? Then I wouldn't have to stay at home alone. I won't get in your way I promise!" Rushing into the living room Serah noticed Snow change clothes, leaving a pair in the laundry room. _Great he didn't even put them in the hamper_.

"You can't its far too dangerous. I will not put you in that position or risk having you hurt yourself." Serah could feel the tears form at the back of her eyes, all the worries coming back. She didn't want to ask, but he wouldn't answer her questions.

"Are you…. cheating… on me?" Serah said quietly. Snow looked at her before exiting the door. His expression stiff and composed.

"What?!" Serah flinched at his sudden burst.

"Well…well… you won't tell me what you're doing, specifically. And, you never call and you won't let me go with you and all this stuff happening and you not being here, you didn't even hug me back or kiss me or anything!" Serah let the tears fall down her face.

"Serah this is important, don't be thinking stupid things. I will return when I can." And without anything else Snow left the house. Serah had had enough. She was exhausted, upset, and mentally drained. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was done. Hearing Snows' motorcycle slowly disappear into the distance Serah muttered to herself.

"What if I don't return?"

A whole day had passed where Serah literally did nothing. She never called Lightning or Hope. She didn't see Noel or Mog. She didn't eat. She just sat on her bed hugging her knees to her body. Snow was lying, something about his attitude bothered her. But, she had no way of knowing. She didn't have anything to follow him and she didn't even know the location. She put her face into her sweater taking a deep breath. It smelled, she hadn't changed at all. Finding some willpower to do her laundry Serah put on her light blue silk nightgown. She wasn't going anywhere, not today. Heading to the laundry room Serah saw Snow's clothes on the floor. Irritation hit her as she picked them up and threw them in the wash.

Suddenly Serah heard a clang and looked to the floor. There were earrings, earrings she had never seen before. Feeling sick to her stomach Serah looked at the them carefully. She definitely didn't recognize them. Feeling more confident Serah took out all of his clothes and searched them.

One pocket had lipstick, pants had no marks, his white dress shirt had a lipstick stain on the back of the collar, somewhere Snow would never notice. The worst was that none of his clothes smelled bad, they smelt like a woman. Feeling sicker than earlier Serah rushed to the bathroom feeling as if she was going to vomit. Feeling nothing Serah sat by the toilet and cried. Finally letting everything come over her.

Never had she thought Snow would do something so cruel to her. Ever. She was shocked, upset, and destroyed. What about their marriage? Did that mean nothing to Snow at all? What was the part about loving each other forever!

Betrayal

Sadness

Confusion

Anger

She was a mess…

"SERAH!?" Lightning ran around the house seeing nothing around. She had heard Snow came back but leave immediately afterwards. Walking through the rooms Lightning panicked, what had happened? Turning a corner Lightning saw the bathroom door open slightly. Seeing the strawberry blonde hair of her sister Lightning rushed over.

"Serah… Serah! Serah what happened?!" Throwing herself to the floor Lightning checked her sister to make sure she was okay. Nothing physical but Serah wasn't okay. Looking into her sisters dull eyes Lightning cradled her sister into her arms. "Serah…"

"Lightning?! Did you find her?!" Hope shouted across the room. Running to the bathroom Lightning signaled Hope to move away. He nodded and proceeded back into the living room.

"Serah….what happened?" She tilted Serah's face up until her eyes focused on hers.

"Light….?" Serah whispered.

"Oh my goodness, Serah…what on earth happened here!?" She asked again. Feeling Serah shake lightly Lightning stayed quiet listening for an answer.

"He…he's …." Serah whispered. "He's c…..ng on ….Light…" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What!?" Lightning held onto her shoulders making her snap out of it. "Serah tell me, come on you're my sister!"

Finally looking up Serah's tears ran down her face. "Snow…he's…he's cheating on me…Light, he's…." choking up Lightning grabbed her sister and hugged her. Lacing her fingers through her hair she began to rock Serah back a forth trying to sooth her._ Oh my gosh_…Lightning thought. Feeling Serah's weight fall on her Lightning lifted her sister before placing her on her bed. Smoothing her hair out of her face Lightning could tell she had been like this for days.

Walking into the room Lightning turned to Hope before she sighed. "Light, what happened?" Lightning shook her head and leaned against Hope's broad shoulders. It was times like this Lightning was glad she had someone to lean on.

"Snow, he's cheating on Serah. I don't know how she found out. But I am going to kill him. The state she's in Hope, it's a wreck! She hasn't eaten or…!" Gripping Lightning's waist Hope pulled her body into his resting his face in her hair.

"Light all we can do right now is wait for her to wake up and tell us the whole story. I would like to believe it was just one of her dreams, but…" Lightning nodded into him, knowing full well that it wasn't a dream. Snow was really cheating on her.

A couple of hours had passed and Serah woke up to the sun going down. The sunset was beautiful but, it didn't bring any happiness to her soul. She had slept a long time recovering from her exhaustion. Walking into the living room she saw Lightning asleep on the couch, laying on Hope's shoulder. She smiled, before walking outside to the beach.

Feeling the water sliding through her toes, Serah watched the waves crashing lightly against the shore. She was empty, like a shell. She closed her eyes letting the sea wind blow her hair back.

"Your really beautiful…" Serah took a step backwards in shock. Looking at her was Noel…he was wearing a white v-neck and blue shorts. Serah shook her head.

"Noel…please…just don't." Nodding Noel looked away before taking a step. Serah sighed as she turned to face the water again. Noel turned back around.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Serah looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Smirking at his childish expression, Serah allowed herself to take his hand. Following him behind the little town she lived in. They walked until it was nightfall and the area was heavily forested. Serah had never been this way past her town and it was a totally different world.

"Where are you taking me?" Ahead of her Noel pulled her up a ledge that continued to a patch of green grass and an open field.

"Somewhere magical." Smirking he pulled Serah through the grass as she saw the sky filled with millions of stars.

* * *

**Wow this is actually kinda short :( GOMENAZAI! I will write a longer one tonight. So pretty much this is the pre event till the climax which will be next chapter. I was pretty much setting the scene in this one :D! Getting everyone in place ahahahahah buttt things might be a little different than you imagined. :3**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and favorites I have been getting please tell me what you think so far tho! I dont think anyone is reading this anymore :( If no one is then I dont want to update! Please send a review even if its small just to see that you are there :D!**

Also for anyone who is a Yaoi fan I will be writing a Oneshot of Uta na Prince-sama 1000% with Otoya and Tokiya (KAWAII DESU!)

**Bye for now everyone :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I LIED I AM SO SORRY! IT TOOK WAYYYY LONGER THAN I HAD THOUGHT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I have had visitors and we live in Florida so we always do sightseeing, and usually during that I never want to pay attention to writing T.T I'm a failure. Anyways I made this chapter a whooping 7 pages in word so hopefully you will forgive me! Lots of drama! Next chapter will be the exciting climax but not the end! Enjoy!~  
Thank you everyone for your support so far!~**

* * *

Chapter 5

"How…how did you find this?" Noel chuckled taking a seat on the plush grass.

"Mmmh, I actually fell here." Serah sat down next to him.

"You fell?"She said with a bewildered look. Her eyes searched for a joke in Noels only to see them shining in the moonlight.

"Yeah, through the Gate. After everything had happened in Valhalla and was calm again, I wanted to find you. So, I jumped through the first gate to find you. To me I left only a couple of days ago. However,…" Noel looked away.

"…It's been years here, right?" Noel nodded. Serah looked away to the end of the hill they sat on. Taking in all its beauty. She let her mind flow pushing all the terrible things to the back of her head.

But it was impossible. She could push back everything but the one thing that kept her heart tight in a knot of sadness.

"Serah?" Noel placed a hand on hers, gripping it lightly before he spoke again, "you don't seem okay. Did something happen?" Serah looked straight forward. _Don't cry Don't cry _she thought.

"Snow…he's…I think he's cheating on me…" Noel's grip tightened at the word. Looking to his face Serah was shocked to see the amount of anger he had. "Noel..?"

Calming down enough to loosen his grip he asked another question through his teeth. "You think? or you know?" Serah took her hand away. Feeling guilty for not saying it straight she felt the tears coming back to her eyes. She thought it wasn't possible seeing how she had been crying to herself for the past two days. "Serah…"

"I know…" Noel quickly stood up. Grabbing Serah's hand he pulled her back through the woods and into town. "Noel, wait…you're going too fast." Noel continued his speedy pace, dragging Serah along.

"Serah we are getting answers…tonight." Serah stopped breathing at the harsh tone in Noel's voice. She didn't know until now how manly Noel could actually be. But the pounding of her heart wasn't for him. It was for the disaster that awaited her at the house.  
_

It had taken around 30 minutes to reach her house. Noel opened the door and looked towards Hope who was standing against a wall. Looking to Serah, Hope's gaze softened.

"Serah…Thank god your okay." Taking her into his arms, Hope hugged her. Hugging back Serah had forgotten how long she had been out. She must have worried them to death.

"I'm so sorry I went out Hope, I…I should've left a note or something." Hope shook his head.

"It's okay, Light will feel better knowing you weren't out alone." He smiled looking at Noel who was now blushing profusely.

"Uhm.. " he adjusted his throat, "Where's Lightning?" Hope looked behind. It didn't take much searching because not even two seconds later Lightning was shouting across the house.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! AN IDIOT?" Everyone flinched back from the burst of anger. Serah suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Is she…" Hope gave her a solemn look...

"She's talking to Snow." Serah felt her stomach drop and then her knees. Noel had noticed and caught her from behind before picking her up and placing her on the couch. Lifting her face Noel noticed her face turn pale.

"Serah…? Serah are you okay?" Shaking her, she began to have difficulty breathing, like every single fear, worry, sadness had crept up to her throat. Blocking her air passage.

"No…el….." She clutched her throat trying to get more air into her lungs she breathed harder and faster.

"She's having an anxiety attack, stay calm," Hope rushed into the kitchen grabbing a bag for her to breath into. "Serah, relax think about good things, focus on your breathing." Placing a hand on her back Hope began to soothe her. However, nothing was working. The feeling of suffocation was scaring her. She was going to die, she couldn't get the necessary amount of oxygen into her lungs. They began to burn. Like a red hot fire set aflame inside of her. She had lost all control of her body, eyes slammed shut as she gasped for as though her lungs were about to collapse she gripped onto Noels shirt, it hurt so bad she felt like she was at the end, her heart began to beat faster and faster…

Noel couldn't stand watching her suffer, let alone dying due to some douche bag who could never treat her right. Thinking of ways to help her he felt her fragile fingers grab his shirt, her eyes closed so tight it gripped his heart. Taking her hair in his hands her brought his mouth to hers. Biting her lip to make her open before he breathed out and ended the kiss. The shock made her breathe in filling her lungs with the necessary oxygen flowed inside. He felt her body relax as the needed air returned to her body, her eyes watery from fear and sadness. She landed her head on his chest before letting herself cry one more time. Noel wrapped his arms around her as he rocked her gently. Hope gave a relieved sigh before landing on the couch.

He had never experienced such an overwhelmingly scared feeling since he had saw his mother die, and the almost loss of Lightning. He through his head back against the couch and threw and arm over his eyes. Everything was coming down. Serah had lost all of her liveliness, all of which was already beginning to fall after Snow began coming home late. Out of the couple of years they had been free from destruction and L'Cie he had never once noticed Serah and Snow's relationship falling through the cracks. He only noticed when it was too late to fix anything. Listening to Serah's cries he focused on Lightning who was talking quieter than before.

"NO YOU WILL COME BACK TOMORROW OR I WILL DRAG YOU BACK HERE MYSELF!" And with that he heard Light throw the phone against the wall. He heard muttering in the room before getting up to go in. He placed a hand on the handle of the door, peeking inside. He knew Lightning and this was not the best time to intrude on her. That was, if you weren't her boyfriend. Walking inside the room he noticed Lightning sat on the bed with her hand on her forehead. "Light…" Raising her free hand she stopped him from saying anything further.

"You know what I am thinking and you're going to tell me I'm wrong but I'm not. I'm not at fault? Yeah right…I knew Snow was a bastard, I knew he had too big of an ego for Serah, I knew all of this and yet I STILL LET HIM MARRY HER!" Hope pulled Light's face to his.

"You knew what I was going to say, and I will keep saying it. We all knew those things about Snow. However, none of us knew that he would end up doing this. Light, this isn't just you. If its blaming people it's Snow and whatever whore thought it was okay to be doing this." Lightning finally relaxing letting the anger leave. In the silence Serah's cries began to die down.

"She isn't taking this well. At all…If I had known…" Hope shook her.

"You didn't know now stop beating yourself up and go be the strong sister you've always been and do what you can!" Lightning was taken aback by Hope's sudden outburst. She felt a smirk appear on her face.

"When did you become so commanding?" Hope kissed her on her cheek, resting his head in the crook in her neck.

"I became _strong_…after I found out that you could be saved." Lightning shivered under the heat of his breath run across her neck.

"Mmmm, strong and _suave_." Hope bit her neck, "and _confident_." Hope giggled before getting up. Reaching for her hand he gave a more saddened expression.

"And your confidence is needed to help Serah, without you she would fall." Lightning nodded before allowing him to help her up.

Walking into the living room Lightning took a few deep breaths before looking around the couch to face Serah. The only problem was that she was asleep in Noel's arms tucked into his chest. "When did she…" Noel tucked a strawberry lock behind her ear.

"A couple of minutes ago. I'll put her in her bed." Hope pushed Noel back down. Lightning took a seat on the love chair across from them.

"No, she looks comfortable. Leave her there. Hopefully, Snow will come back just in time to see her looking at you the first thing she wakes up." Hope shook his head at the crazy though.

"Hopefully not." Lightning gave him a glare, " the last thing we want to do is cause more chaos. Snow needs to explain very carefully what he has been doing and what he plans to do about it." Lightning sighed, crossing her legs she looked out the window.

"And hope for the best." Noel listened to them speak, he looked down at Serah's tear streaked face, hoping that he would see that smile again. "It may be wrong for me to say this but, I hope he doesn't try again…" Hope remained quiet, giving Lightning a look that only she could understand.

"Noel, we understand your feelings…but Serah's comes first." Noel nodded his head in agreement. "It's not like we would trust Serah with Snow again anyways." Noel looked back to Hope to see him remaining quiet.

"Wait so…" Lightning nodded.

"Honestly, I let them get married. I thought Snow would be there, but this isn't the first time he's left Serah." Noel shifted gently relaxing into a more comfortable position. "Last year Snow got a job past one of the closest cities to us." Hope grabbed her hand before she continued. "It was much like this one actually. They were only engaged at the time but Snow had left for days. At first it wasn't much for Serah, she knew he had a kind heart. Well, it didn't affect her until Snow had come home with another woman. She was about as tall as Snow maybe a couple of inches shorter, dark black hair and hazel eyes. I had a bad feeling about her from the start. She was really attached to Snow, but I never thought anything because she always kept her distance when Serah was with him. And therefore, Serah never thought there was something wrong. I didn't either at that point." Hope looked at Noel placing his hands together.

"That was, until I saw through them. To me as a scientist, it looked planned. If she liked Snow anyone would've been angry to see the girlfriend. Plus Snow was really edgy the whole time. He wasn't as, how would you say it…rambunctious. I told Light, and she could see through it pretty soon. I'm guessing Snow knew that she liked him."

Noel felt the anger boil up in him again, never had he wanted to kill someone but Snow sounded pretty good right now. A fragile hand gripped his shirt and the anger calmed. He didn't know why but Serah always made him see sense. Maybe it was because she was a seeress, but how had she not seen her own fate? Almost all of the seeress's do. Noel felt her warm breath along his neck. It was beginning to be almost uncomfortable. He would never do something inappropriate but he couldn't help his lower body from responding to the beauty in his arms. Trying to calm himself down he continued the conversation with Hope and Lightning.

"So you think it's the same girl as before?" Lightning nodded. "Hmmm, the question is what's going to happen tomorrow." Lightning sighed.

"Honestly I don't know. The pieces all fit together but Serah and Snow are still married. If Snow is willing to stop going I don't think much will change, Serah will stay and yet she will always feel sad." Hope focused on Serah.

"Really it's down to Serah. Noel I don't want to give you false hope but, Serah seems to have an interest in you. Not because you share a past. But, she is in love with Snow. It all comes down to her wether she wants to stay in a relationship with Snow, or walk away. That being said if she walks away it doesn't mean she will run straight to you…she might…I don't know,"

"She might want to be alone for awhile…right?" Hope nodded.

"This isn't easy for her, she has been in a relationship with Snow for years, it's a shame they only just started being married but, maybe if they had waited a little longer they would've had a different future. Not to mention it shatters Serah's dreams." Lightning's fists clenched tighter together.

"No wonder Snow didn't want a kid." Noel felt shock.

"Wait what? Serah she.." Lightning huffed.

"Serah brought it up a couple of times, you know, she's a school teacher. She's surrounded by kids I think eventually it made her want to have a child of her own someday." Lightning stood up. "But Snow told her no each and every time. I thought it was because he wasn't confident enough but now….it's like his reasoning was because he didn't want anything else to connect him to Serah." Noel clicked his teeth. If only he had shown up sooner, maybe things would've been different. Maybe Snow would see what he was missing, or maybe he would've backed out before the wedding.

"Well for now all we can do is sleep until tomorrow, Snow said he was coming at 12." Hope gave her a smirk.

"Did he really say that or did you threaten him into it?" Lightning laughed walking into the spare bedroom without an answer.

"Well that was to be expected." Hope laughed quietly. Noel looked at the way Hope was watching her.

"Do you ever think about marring her?" Hope flushed bright red.

"Wh…wha…what!?" Noel laughed, he was still a child at heart. "I,…I've thought about it. I mean we haven't been dating long, only around a year and a half. But, for me I've loved her since I was a kid, so I wouldn't say it hasn't crossed my mind." Noel shifted his weight again. "Plus, with all that's been happening with Serah and other things I havent really had the chance." Noel could understand that. He watched Hope relax into the couch.

"Noel I think you should go to bed too. I think Light said there was another room." Noel nodded picking up Serah carefully.

"Hope? Are you coming to bed or are you still talking with Noel?" Lightning came out from the spare room in her night gown waiting for his answer.

"Uh, bed. Goodnight Noel." Noel gave him a smile. He knew exactly what he was thinking. Looking at Lightning in such little clothing. He began to head towards Serah's bedroom when Lightning called his name.

"You can sleep anywhere if you want, I'll wake you up before Snow gets here." and without anything else she turned back into her room, Hope following closely behind.

Noel was shocked. Lightning's words had a certain feeling to the end of them. Like it was really okay for him to sleep anywhere. Did that mean…

Blushing Noel decided to take up on Lightning's offer and placed Serah inside her plush covers. Taking his shirt off Noel lay next to her on top of the covers. He didn't trust himself at all. He already felt hot, but watching Serah's face felt better than all of it. It didn't take long for Noel's eyes to feel heavy, and began to drift into a deep slumber.  
_

Serah's eyes fluttered open with the sun shining into her eyes. Feeling the sleep wear off she wondered how she ended up in her bed. Feeling gross she began to sit up. An arm was draped over her waist. She looked to her right and saw Noel sleeping soundly in her bed. His shirt was removed, messy bed hair, and he was laid on top of the covers. Serah blushed profusely at the scene.

How on earth had she ended up sleeping with him! She began to panic and felt her chest and legs. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had her clothes on. Looking back to Noel she watched his expression as he breathed in and out soundly. She relaxed back on the bed reaching her fingers out to his hair. It was so soft. She felt the sides of his face, trailing her fingers slowly along his jaw and his nose. Every feature was so defined. He shifted in his sleep causing Serah to snap back into reality. What was she doing! Blushing she got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen. Closing the door behind her she saw Hope and Lightning in the kitchen. She felt awful, she should be making breakfast not them.

"Good morning Light, Hope." They turned around with smiles.

"Serah!" Lightning gave her sister a hug. "I knew you needed sleep last night but you shouldn't have walked out! Even if it was with Noel! I was worried to death! I thought you had…I don't know, what mattered was you returned." Serah patted her sisters back.

"I didn't think I would have fallen asleep, especially after…the panic…I..ugh" Lightning released her sister.

"Things like that happen sometimes. It would've been abnormal if you hadn't reacted, especially after finding out that Snow was coming today." Serah's smile died. She just nodded in agreement.

"What time is it?" Lightning looked at the clock.

"Hmm 10:00, we have time to have a nice breakfast and calm ourselves before Snow comes." Serah grabbed her shoulders. She needed answers, and she had decisions to make. In the end Serah already knew what the ending would be.

"Hey Serah and you go wake up Noel, breakfast is ready." Hope asked. Serah snapped out of her thinking process.

"That actually reminds me. Why did Noel end up in my bed?" She gave Lightning a suspicious look. Raising her hand Lightning gave a small smile.

"I only told him her could sleep anywhere he liked." Serah popped her mouth open.

"You what? Why..why didn't you tell him to sleep in the spare bedroom!" Lightning walked away without an ounce of guilt.

"It was to test him. And you. Did you wake up nicely?" Serah scoffed at her words.

"I'll go wake him up." Hope chuckled as he flipped the pancakes in the pan.

Serah was awestruck by Lightning's sudden evil trick. Usually when it came to men Lightning was a barrier. She would literally strike down anyone that attempted to get close to her. Shaking her head she opened the bedroom door seeing Noel already up and looking out the window.

"Goddess! Noel don't just stand there quietly." Serah leaned against the door. She couldn't help but marvel at how the sun hit his fine abs. She remembered Noel telling her he was a hunter. And he definitely had a hunters body. He wasn't overly muscular but just enough. Her body shivered at the thoughts of him grabbing her by the waist and…

"Serah?" She snapped out of it blush rising on her cheeks.

"uh, uhmm breakfast will be ready soon." She stumbled. She began to walk out of the room before Noel closed it and pinned his hands on either side of her.

"Serah, listen I…" Serah felt her heart beat pulse faster at the sound of his voice in the morning, the way her name came out like it was honey. "I'm seriously in love with you. No matter how many years will pass you will always be the girl in my heart, and nothing will make me think otherwise." Serah held a hand to his mouth but he quickly removed it and pinned her arms above her head. "Listen to me!" Serah looking into the sapphire orbs that looked into her very core. Her heart stammered and her body convulsed at the intensity of his stare and voice. "No matter how many times you forgive Snow he will never treat you the way I could. No, that I _would." _

_ Omg he's being serious._ Serah felt the blush raise more onto her cheeks. Noel release her hands trailing his own along them finding their way to her hips. Serah felt her stomach flip inside out.

"Serah, you don't see that Snow doesn't realize just what his has," he pressed himself on top her leaving no space in-between. His breath quickened as he pressed his forehead into hers. "The way you face is curved, your smile, your body, you personality, all of it is beautiful." His fingers glided across her skin finally reaching up to cup her face. "Snow would never give you what you want, he would always put himself first. Do you know how hard it is seeing you suffer under that. How hard it is to love you when you love someone who doesn't deserve it. I could've done so many things already that would've broken you two up. But, no matter how I feel I never want to see your smile disappear. If being with Snow is what makes it appear then that is where you should be." he tucked a stray behind her ear before pulling away. "I wont be there when Snow comes, I'll be leaving at 11:30 so that he doesn't see me. You two should talk, and depending on how it ends up afterwards," Noel opened the door "you can call me, or leave it as it is." Serah was speechless. Not only had she heard the most emotional confession but also a gamble. Noel wouldn't stay to be friends. He couldn't handle it. And neither could she.

Regaining her composer she walked into the kitchen with a smiling face, just as Noel had. He joked around at the table just as he would've done. As if nothing had happened minutes ago. Lightning and Hope hadn't noticed a think either. Shaking her head she let herself enjoy the moments she had before Snow was to arrive.

Time had passed by slowly but it was finally time for Noel to leave. He gave Lightning a hug and a handshake to Hope before looking to her with solemn eyes. She understood and walked him to the door. "Noel…" He shook his head.

"I already know, that you don't know what's going to happen. It's okay." He gave her a smile before grabbing his bag and headed out of the door. Walking away from her house and taking his motorcycle out into the distance. Serah felt her last pillar fall.

This was it. Things were coming and she was left without the one person who could've held her up. She felt Lightning's hand on her shoulder. Closing the door, Serah, Lightning, and Hope waited for 30 minutes in silence.

It was the time for answers. She heard the vehicle pull in and a knock at the door.

* * *

**AHHHHH YES IM SORRY ITS A CLIFFY! (kill me i know you want to!) I really will start the next chapter tonight and I will stay up to get it done! *feeling energetic!* **

**Anyways leave your thoughts on this chapter in (Down here V) To tell me how it was! I would really apprciate it!  
Also I noticed Mog kinda dissapeared T.T I'm so sorry. Idk he probably ran off to flirt with a female Mog :D! **

**Anyways please review favorite and follow! There is more to come ;)**

**If your interested I also draw! Go check out my Deviant! -** .com** :D BYEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHH OKAY I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AGAIN T.T! I made it 7 pages and it might be a lil rushed I don't know I tried really hard so hopefully you all like it :D!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Serah felt her stomach fall. Snow was outside the door, knowing that on any other day he would've just walked in made the whole situation feel more real. Serah took in a deep breath before opening the door. Snow looked at her with zero emotion. Her face turned white. It was like Snow didn't care what happened. Walking inside Snow looked at Lightning and Hope.

"Is it possible I can speak with Serah without you two in the room?" His voice was harsh. Serah could see the rage in Lightning's face. She got up off of the couch walking over to Snow with her hand on her gun blade. Hope threw himself in front of her, hangs gripping at her shoulders tightly.

"Light it's not worth it. " She looked Hope in the eyes and calmed down. Her gaze shifted to Serah. "Call me if you need something." She gave one more look to Snow before walking out of the house, Hope following close behind.

Snow sighed and sat down across from Serah. Her hands began to sweat and she was feeling sick and tired. Snow placed his hands on his legs before opening his mouth. Serah held a hand up.

"Wait…"Snow closed his mouth and huffed in annoyance. She felt a bit of anger rise. "Snow did you…cheat…on me?"

Snow looked at her without anger, there was nothing at all just a stone cold face. Like nothing could hit him or go wrong he showed no fear. Serah felt her voice caught in her throat. She wanted to yell but he scared her. He was scaring her so much she couldn't even move a finger. Snow looked away before licking the inside of his cheek. He looked back to her with confidence. "yes."

Serah felt her heart fall into her stomach. She knew it but she didn't want to believe it. He promised that he would never cheat. She felt the tear ducts opening up, holding back she looked up to stop them from falling. "How…how long?" Snow never moved his eyes from her face. She felt her body shake and the necklace that had made its way out of her shirt.

"A couple of months." Serah couldn't believe how easily he was saying all of this. Like it didn't matter, like she would just take it calmly and let him go with no penalty. Fuck that.

"Months…That's all you have to say? A couple of months?!" Snow shrugged.

"Yeah, a couple of months." Serah felt herself let the anger rise more and more.

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS AND YOU ACT LIKE ITS NOTHING SNOW!" He leaned back in the couch not moving a single muscle in his face. Calm and collected.

"Well of course it's something Serah." Smartass. Serah stood up.  
"OKAY SMARTASS, THEN TELL ME WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU RUIN THIS RELATIONSHIP!?" Snow adverted his eyes, his face beginning to show a frown. Now they were getting somewhere. Serah sat back down keeping the anger at bay.

"I couldn't deal with you and your nightmares, your visions, your _issues_…I'm not a sympathetic guy anymore Serah…I've just changed. The world changed me and I'm not the soft hearted guy anymore." Snow gave her a cold look. "It was great before all this happened and I really loved you. IT was great even after we beat Orphan I loved you. But the whole, time line thing really messed me up Serah." Serah couldn't believe everything she was hearing… "Serah we separated, for years! I was gone, I was without you, and then I find out the shit happening in the world. Knowing that some Goddess, and a man named Caius had to do with it, I didn't want a part of it anymore. I ended up finding a village through one of the time gates. I had no idea where to go. I was lost, so I stayed there for awhile."

"Why didn't you come find me?!" Serah felt her heart clench.

"Because the time apart from you was like an eternity, I didn't know if I would find you, and I couldn't keep looking. I was tired. I had new responsibilities in the village. They gave me a place to stay and food and tried to help me. I met an old woman, she was like the guardian of the village." Serah shook her head.

"Snow, I don't want to hear about this. Im trying to save our relationship here!" Snow stood up.

"AND IM TRYING TO EXPLAIN MYSELF SO SHUT UP WOULD YOU!?" Serah's mouth popped open, his voice shook the entire house. "I brought trouble to that village…some beasts followed me through the gate. We were lucky enough to have found another time gate. Majority of the men stayed back to fight, and I was instructed to get the women and children to safety. We had almost made it when I noticed a girl the age of 15 had fallen. She was terrified as the beast closed in on her. I had to run back and save her. And I did, I helped her up and then fought the beast while she escaped. They all made it through. And the Time gate closed." Snow sighed. "The village I had to go help these past weeks was the remaining people of that village I was at. But years had passed when they came through. They aged years. That 15 year old girl is now 27. I didn't recognize her. Any of them, but they recognized me. I stayed longer because it reminded me of the time I spent with them. I was comfortable." Serah realized what Snow was saying.

"And you, you fell in love with her…." Snow looked away and quietly said yes. Serah wanted to go over to her and rip her tongue out of her mouth. Such violent thoughts crossed her mind.

"I did, I felt an obligation to stay, and things just happened." Snow returned his gaze to Serah's. "You met her…before I fell in love with her." Serah shook her head.

"I, I don't want to know anymore. This is why you didn't want kids…this is why you were never home…" Snow looked at her with a saddened expression.

"Serah, Im so s…"  
"STOP!" She was on the verge of tears. Clutching her necklace, she thought of how pointless it was. "It's over…" Snow walked over to Serah.

"Serah no, I still love you I do I want to be with you. I didn't mean for this to happen!" Serah pushed him off.

"Yeah right…" taking off her necklace Serah handed it over to him. "I am no longer your wife Snow, this is no longer your house, and you can't come back…ever." A tear fell from the corner of her eye, she turned her back to him.

"Serah…" Snow reached for her shoulder.

"Go pack your things quickly before I call Lightning in to deal with you herself." Snow flinched, picking up his coat he walked around the house, collecting his things. Serah had sat back on the couch, her face in her hands.

"Serah…please…" She pointed to the door without saying a word. Snow sighed and walked out of the house. Serah heard the vehicle start, and leave. The house was silent, not a tweak in the house, or water dripping from the faucet. Serah had just made the greatest decision of her life. She had thrown away all the love she had ever given to him, and thrown him away along with it. She felt so empty that it was unreal. She didn't hear the door opening when Lightning and Hope walked in. She didn't notice their pained faces, she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the rumble of hunger in her stomach, she just felt like a walking hole. Taking everything in as pointless and unimportant. She stood up and walked into her bedroom, laid on the bed she looked outside her window.

'_What was the point of anything anymore…'_

Days had passed since Serah broke it off with Snow. She had filled out the divorce papers and figured out the financial part of it with Hope's help. But other than that she didn't speak to anyone. Lightning looked at her empty sister. Hope had finished the papers with Serah quite quickly, and like the other days as soon as she was finished she disappeared into her room. Lightning tapped her boots on the wood flooring. "It's no good she can't live like this." Lightning turned towards her sisters room until Hope caught her by the arm.

"Light, we can't this is Serah's problem. She won't return back to normal until she wants to." Lightning looked up into Hope's eyes.

"We can't leave her…" Hope pulled her into a hug.

"We won't, things will work out." Lightning shook her head against his chest.

"This is wrong Hope..."Hope kissed her head.

"Serah wanted this, it will be okay." Lightning pulled back to look at him again. "He's coming by tonight." Lightning put her arms around Hope's neck. "Hmmm when did you became so reliable Hope." Hope smiled and snaked his hands around her waist.

"Not sure but I'm irreplaceable." Lightning laughed and walked out of his grip. She sat down on the couch laughing.

"You're overconfident." Hope smiled. Walking over to his girlfriend, Hope sat beside her rubbing a hand across her thighs.

"I'm confident I'm not just a child anymore." Lightning smiled. "But, don't worry. Noel will be here soon. Until then I say we uhm…relax …you know, while Serah sleeps." Lightning shook her head.

"She will hear…" Hope laughed.

"Not if your quiet" Lightning blushed furiously.

"You are really getting greedy." Hope smiled and pulled her into his lap. Running his nose along her neck, Lightning hummed quietly. He ran to her ear and began the delicate biting and sucking on it. She fidgeted in his lap feeling aroused. Hope chuckled into her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"When there's a stunning woman sitting in your lap any man would get greedy." Lightning placed her hands on top of Hope's along her waist as he nuzzled into her neck. Humming along her jaw line and raising his hands further up her waist. Cupping her boobs Hope licked her ear again, Lightning arched her neck to the side allowing him more access. He reached under her top and began to fiddle with her bra. "mmm, so beautiful." Lightning laughed at his enthusiastic tone.

"And sadly you will have to wait." Hope growled into her neck.

"Until we get home?" Lightning pulled his hands away, which resulted in an irritated grown from the man behind her.

"Maybe…" Lightning got up straightening her shirt out and turned to Hope. "Maybe not…" Hope smirked.

"Tease.." he pulled her hand leaning in for a kiss.

"Lovebirds." They turned around to see Noel standing in the door. He wore a blue hoodie and jeans. Lightning blushed.

"Noel..I'm…ugh…" She shook her head and looked down at Hope who was blushing equally as hard. "This is your fault." Hope gave a nervous laugh. Noel put his bag on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

"So how is she? A part from what you told me." Lightning shook her head.

"It's just the same. She stays in her room and sleeps it away." Lightning finished her sentence with a sigh. Noel sympathetically placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I'll make a difference but, I will try my best…" Lightning nodded and grabbed her things off of the kitchen table. Hope watched her and turned to Noel with a questioning look on his face.

"Look, Serah might…" Noel nodded.

"Yeah she might not want me here. I know, I just can't sit around anymore either." Hope paused before nodding. Scratching his head he looked at Lightning who was putting on her boots.

"Uhm, and I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that." Noel laughed nervously.

"Yeah don't worry about it. Just go enjoy some time with Lightning, I'll take care of Serah." Hope patted Noel on the shoulder.

"Thanks Noel." He grabbed his bags and walked out the front door with Lightning, he looked back giving Noel a smile. He thought about how Hope's smile looked, almost happy. They were okay leaving Noel in the house alone with Serah. With shaky hands he tried to process what was happening. He knew he had to help Serah, even if it meant that Serah would never love him back. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Serah…are you awake?" He listened for a response but didn't get one. Noel placed a hand on the doorknob, "Serah? Im coming in okay?" Still no answer. Noel turned the knob and peeked through the door's crack. Serah was sat on her bed looking out of the window. He walking inside her room and closed the door behind him. "Serah why didn't you answer me?" He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down.

"…" Serah opened her mouth to say something but she changed her mind and looked at the brunette on her bed. Smiling she moved closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. Noel froze at the sudden touch, Serah took a deep breath before opening her mouth again. "you came…" Noel wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course, I heard you weren't feeling well. Not that I blame you. You've been through a lot." Serah shook her head and pushed Noel down onto the bed, straddling his hips. "Serah?"

"This was hard for me Noel…Snow told me who the woman was, I kicked him out, I filled out every paper I never thought I would have to fill out." Noel looked away and Serah sighed. "But, none of it actually hurt me. While Snow and I talked it hurt so much like a truck had hit me. But, I realized something the day after." Noel looked at her again. "Snow and I were separated for years, I was with you…and Snow was with her. He fell in love with her and I don't blame him." Noel continued listening to Serah's explanation. "Then I thought harder and harder. I remember everything we did, everything with Yuel, and Caius, the Goddess, Lightning…I remembered _everything._ I knew majority of it with you being here. But, I didn't remember how I felt on that journey Noel. I know exactly how I felt now." Noel smiled.  
"Serah, that's great." Serah nodded. She maneuvered her head onto his chest and began stroking the muscle on his arms.

"Noel…I was never sad…" he grabbed her hand.

"What?" She lifted her head to look at him.

"I was never sad, I acted like I was an empty shell in front of Hope and Lightning but they caught on. I couldn't call you, I was scared that I was moving too fast. But, I think I fell out of love with Snow a long time ago. I just didn't want to notice it. I was so stuck in the past that I had with him that I made myself believe that I still loved him. I think that's why I was out for so long. I was thinking about my life after all the chaos, and what people would think if they found out I didn't want to marry him. So I married him, I didn't remember you but I could sense you, I knew who you were. That's why you were in my dreams, because I was waiting. I broke down after finding out about Snow because, I knew everything I had put into this marriage was fruitless. I tried to have kids, to move on." Noel sat up, Serah still straddling his hips. "Lightning knew you, she knew I wasn't supposed to marry Snow. But I was believing in an invisible man, a fake love. I couldn't keep living like that. I wanted a life, Noel. " Noel noticed the tears forming at her eyes. "I couldn't do it though, not when you showed up and made me remember you. Lightning knew it would happen, but she didn't know Snow would cheat and neither did I. That was almost me Noel, I almost let myself get caught by your gaze. That's why I asked Hope to make you come here, after everything settled." Her hands pushed Noel back onto his back, tears falling on his face, " I don't have to hid anymore Noel. I can believe in you and I can love you without the consequences. I don't have to pretend to be a stupid useless girl."

Noel grabbed the back of Serah's head pulling her into a kiss. It seemed to last forever, the fingers crawling up Noels chest and around his neck. He licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, but Serah broke apart. "You're not surprised that we were tricking you?" Noel snapped out of his dreamy state and thought about it.

"Well, when I think about it, Hope and Lightning didn't look too worried about you a couple of minutes ago..." Serah smiled, "Wait…So…" she laughed.

"Lightning and Hope had no reason to be overly worried like before. I had already made my decision, we were worried however, that you wouldn't believe me." Noel scratched his head.

"So when I came and you and Snow were arguing, that was a joke?" Serah shook her head.

"Everything was real, I really wanted to keep that relationship but even I knew our walls were breaking down. I felt everything for Snow until he left. It was like the weight on my shoulders had left. I was able to accept the feelings that I had shoved to the back of my heart. After the paperwork was done Hope and Lightning purposely acted upset to make it more believable." Noel gave a short laugh, "sorry Noel… I thought it was the only way to make you come."

"I told you to call me." Serah smiled.

"I know but I had made you wait a couple of days, I didn't want to make it seem like I only needed you then. I wanted to finish everything so that I could just stay with you without more issues." Noel smiled,

"So, I can continue without any issues?" His hands ran down her sides and back up her back gently. Serah hummed.

"Sadly no," Noel frowned. "I need to call Lightning and tell her our planned worked." Noel flipped her onto her back.

"Don't you think they are a little busy themselves?" Serah pushed him off of her,

"Hope is busy trying to get into my sisters pants while she waits for me to call," Noel rolled his eyes before laughing and letting the strawberry blonde get up. "But, after I'm done…we all might be a little busy."

* * *

**Okay this story is NOT over, ahaha I have some little after scenes I want to write about!  
Also thank you everyone for the favs, follows, reviews, and pms! They make me really happy!~ 3 PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE!**

**O: Okay so in case I didn't make it clear in the story this is pretty much what happened in a couple of sentences. Serah truly did love Snow, but she married him because she didn't know if she would ever meet Noel again. Her breakdown in the last chapter was due to all of the stress and hiding her feelings and it caused her to be a bit emotional. But when Snow came clean about his relationship Serah noticed that it didn't really matter to her, because she had already fallen out of love with him. Knowing this Serah knew that Noel wasn't just a friend and tried to get Noel alone with her after she had finally ended things with Snow. **

**:) Hope that clears up any confusion, I read it and thought it might cause some so that's why ^ this was needed.**

Announcements : I will be making about 2 more chapters for this fic, the last one will be what Hope and Lightning do when they are not at Serah's

** Also If you are a yaoi fan I will be writing a Destiel fanfic from Supernatural :) this will be a oneshot**

** If you want me to write a story leave a review of the characters and where they come from :) I accept any type of relationship but no furries...sorry**

**See you !~**


End file.
